Snowfalls
by Alice Klein
Summary: Pagi yang lalu, hanya ada Miyoshi dan Sakuma. Ditemani secangkir kopi panas.—Sakuma/Miyoshi. [SPOILER EPISODE 11]. Happy reading, review please :3


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
**

 **Snowfalls** **© Alice Klein**

 **Pair : Sakuma/Miyoshi  
**

 **Warning : SPOILER!  
**

 ** _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dinginnya udara Jepang saat itu menusuk hingga ke tulang. Musim dingin akan tiba, Miyoshi mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Toh, sudah bulan Desember juga. Di depannya kini ada secangkir kopi dengan asap tipis mengepul. Namun entah kenapa, ia malah lebih tertarik memandang keluar jendela ketimbang meminum likuid hitam kental tersebut.

Pintu terbuka, sontak ia menoleh. Muncul seorang pria berpostur tegap dan kokoh, kulitnya yang cokelat menandakan ia sering sekali berada di luar ruangan. Untuk latihan militer pada masanya, tentu saja.

"Sakuma-san, _guten morgen_ ," Sapanya pada pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa, Miyoshi?"

Miyoshi terkekeh geli, Sakuma menatap tidak suka. Ah, senang sekali rasanya menggoda orang lain, " _Guten morgen_ atau lebih sering Sakuma-san dengar sebagai _ohayou_ ," ucap Miyoshi setelah tawanya reda.

"Ah!" Sakuma berjalan mendekati Miyoshi sembari membawa satu teko berisi air. "Selamat pagi juga." Jawab Sakuma singkat. "Aku kira kau pergi bersama yang lain ke kota."

"Seharusnya begitu," Miyoshi menyesap sedikit cairan berkafein pada cangkirnya. "Namun, entah kenapa hari ini aku lebih memilih diam di sini dan menghabiskan waktu untukku sendiri."

"Wah, sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu sendirianmu."

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Sakuma-san. Waktu sendirianku sudah habis sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, sebetulnya. Sekarang aku hanya sedang memperhatikan keadaan di luar," Jelas Miyoshi sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" Sakuma hanya penasaran saja. Sebab ia ingin tahu apa yang menarik perhatian sang mata-mata muda.

Miyoshi menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya, ada senyum tipis yang terpatri di sana, "Langit."

Sakuma terdiam sejenak. "Langit?"

"Iya. Langit, langit yang biru dan sedikit kelabu itu," Miyoshi melanjutkan, "Hanya berpikir bahwa sejatinya kita semua tinggal di bawah naungan langit yang sama. Namun, masih saja sering terjadi peperangan."

Ah. Sakuma tidak pernah tahu kalau Miyoshi sangat melankolis. "Kau benar. Terkadang aku pun menyadari bahwa perpecahan yang terjadi terkadang tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal, _huh_?" Miyoshi tersenyum. "Apakah termasuk juga hitungan saat Sakuma-san memilih untuk _harakiri_ ketimbang menyelesaikan masalah dengan sedikit—kau tahu—lebih cerdas, mungkin?"

"Oi!"

"Maaf, maaf, bukan maksudku mengejekmu," Miyoshi nyatanya hanya senang menggoda letnan yang lebih senior darinya tersebut. "Namun jika memang boleh memilih, aku memilih untuk tinggal di alam baka ketimbang tinggal di dunia yang nyaris hancur ini."

Sakuma mendengarkan.

"Mati memang bukan pilihan dalam menjalani tugas sebagai seorang mata-mata. Sebisa mungkin kami harus dapat mengatasinya sendiri dengan tenang, segenting apapun masalah yang dihadapi." Miyoshi memberi jeda. "Sehingga di masa tua tidak ada pilihan bagi kami selain hidup dalam kesendirian dan menikmatinya atau malah menyesali pilihan bodoh yang kami buat saat masih muda—"

"—dan, ya, itupun jika memang kami diberi waktu hingga tua. Sebab itu sangat jarang terjadi, bukan?" Miyoshi tertawa kecil.

Arah pembicaraan ini membuat Sakuma merasa memiliki perasaan tidak enak. Topik yang diambil pada pembicaraan ini seolah-olah bukan seperti perkataan Miyoshi yang biasanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sakuma-san. Pembicaraan ini jadi melantur tidak jelas."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya berpikir kalau kau jarang sekali berbicara banyak seperti tadi."

"Efek senang karena baru saja mendapatkan tugas baru dari Yuuki-san, mungkin," Miyoshi meneguk kopinya hingga habis.

"Ditugaskan ke mana sekarang?"

"Jerman. Sebagai seorang _art trader_ bernama Katsuhiko Maki. Dan esok pagi aku harus sudah berangkat."

Pantas saja Miyoshi tadi menyapanya dengan bahasa Jerman (dan Sakuma akui pelafalan pemuda tersebut sangat baik—ah—nyaris sempurna malah). "Perlu diantar ke pelabuhan?"

Miyoshi menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, terima kasih atas tawarannya, Sakuma-san." Ia menolak dengan halus.

"Ah, baiklah. Berjanjilah untuk kembali ke Jepang dengan utuh."

Miyoshi tidak menanggapi dan hanya tersenyum padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dinginnya udara Jepang saat itu menusuk hingga ke tulang. Musim dingin telah tiba. Butiran putih salju turun ke bumi. Pagi ini Sakuma baru saja terbangun dan melihat seluruh anggota agensi D tidak nampak seperti biasanya.

Sebuah koran berbahasa asing tergeletak di atas meja bundar tempat mereka biasa bermain kartu bersama. Sakuma meraihnya. Ia kurang bisa mengerti bahasanya, namun headline koran tersebut menampakan foto sebuah kereta yang habis mengalami kecelakaan.

Daftar nama korban menarik perhatiannya.

 _Maki, Katsuhiko.—Tod durch Blutverlus._

* * *

 **A/N:** BEBEB MIYOSHIIIIIIIIIIIII! JANGAN TINGGALIN DEDEEEEEEEEQ! QAQ

Hyaho, Alice di sini~ dan fic ini dibikin ngebut selepas sahur setelah Alice nonton episode 11 JG... ALICE PATAH HATI NGELIAT BEBEB MIYOSHI KETUSUK BESI(?) GITUUUUU! ALICE NGGAK RELAAAAAAAA /staph/

Anyway, terima kasih udah mau baca~

Akhir kata,

Review please~ *tebar kartu joker(?)*


End file.
